His prisoner
by Rindol
Summary: Rob Lucci x Nico Robin. weird things happen in "love" so yup. The story of how Robin became his prisoner. Its romance...definitely will get naughty XD.
1. Chapter 1

It was another beautiful day at the strawhats ship. Luffy and Usopp were fishing, while Zoro was napping. The den den mushi rang breaking the silence. Sanji picked it up since he was nearest.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hello." Answered a deep voice. "Is the lovely Nico Robin there?"

Sanji peered out of the ships kitchen for Robin. He was cooking.

"Robin chawn." Sanji called out.

Robin was sitting out in the deck, reading. She calmly closed her book and went to the kitchen. "Yes Sanji kun?" she smiled

"You have a call." Sanji said as he pointed at the den den mushi with his spatula.

"Oh?" She cautiously picked up the phone. "Hello" she answered cautiously.

"Robin?" the voice asked "Nico Robin?"

"Speaking." She said, the voice sounded familiar.

"Are you alone?" the voice asked, "I would like to speak to you in person about something."

Nico Robin frowned. The last time someone asked that it was because they wanted to yell and attack her.

"What do you want? Are you going to assault me?" she answered glaring.

Sanjis eyebrows furrowed. Robin seemed tense. Who was that calling her he wondered. He watched her as he cooked.

"No not at all. I just have something to ask of you." The voice got friendlier

"Something to ask of me?" she repeated

"I'll be seeing you in a few days." The voice replied

"A few days?! But I'm in the middle of the ocean! You won't be able to find me! Who are you anyways?!"

"My name is Rob Lucci. You would remember me as a member from the CP9 and I need you for something."

"Rob Lucci?!" Robin gasped and fell to her knees, shaking. She was frightened at the thought.

"Need me for what?!"

"I'll tell you when I see you in person in a few days. Bye." He then hung up.

Robin was on her knees shaking. "Robin chwan? Whats wrong?" Sanji peered at her.

"He is coming." Robin said as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Who is coming?" Sanji asked

" ." She stood up "Rob Lucci."


	2. Chapter 2

**Desole mais…..Je ne peux pas parler francais beaucoup. So im gonna answer them in English.**

**The time this happened in, I'm guessing a few months after what they did in Water 7. I have no particular time set in mind.**

**I never thought of using Mihawk or Ace. It just seems to me that something is more likely to happen between Lucci and Robin. Enemies can become lovers.**

**Umm non?**

Days had passed and Robin decided to ignore the call. She felt it was probably just a cruel joke. After all Rob Lucci was that kind of person. The whole crew knew about it now but said nothing.

Robin spent her days locked up in her room reading. She was always worried. Sanji brought her meals to her room and was worried about her.

-What could he want with me?- she wondered as she arranged the books in her room. She then sat in her bed, still wondering worriedly.

-He wouldn't want revenge on me or something would he?!- She hugged the book she was holding.

The boat then shook violently. There was a loud bang. Robin accidently dropped her book surprised. She hurriedly picked it up and put it away. Robin ran out of her room and saw the crew running around.

"What's going on!?" she cried

"We are being attacked!" yelled Usopp as he shot off the cannons. "Chopper! More cannonballs!" It was evening and the sun was setting.

"Aye aye!" Chopper ran off to get more cannonballs. Sanji meanwhile was staring at Robin with hearts in his eyes. "Robin chwan! Nami swan! Don't worry I'll protect you!" Robin stared at the ship, it wasn't a recognizable enemy. They were shooting cannonballs and trying to approach closer. The ship was black and the flag blank. It didn't seem quite like a pirate ship.

Luffy and Zoro meanwhile were destroying all cannonballs that were heading toward the ship.

"Tch stupid love cook" muttered Zoro as he split a cannonball in half

Then as fast as the attack had happened, it finished. Nami looked around curious. "They're gone." She said amazed. Luffy meanwhile was cheering happily. "That was fun!"

"Are you insane!?" exclaimed Chopper, Usopp and Nami.

"What if they come back and kidnap me? I am such a pretty girl." Worried Nami

"No you're fine. They are probably after me because I am so awesome." Said Usopp gloomily.

"Last time with the Foxy pirates they took me, so it's probably me." Said Chopper

Robin looked around alarmed

-What if it's Lucci!? He wouldn't have made it here and he wouldn't know where I am.-

She couldn't help but feel dread.

xXx

"Robin chwan its time for dinner." Said Sanji cheerfully as he knocked on Robins door.

Robin opened the door and smiled. "Of course cook san," she smiled "I'd like to eat with the rest of the crew."

"Of course Robin chwan!" said Sanji as he took her hand and guided her to the table. Robin sat down and started eating. She looked around , there was Luffy smiling like a maniac and gobbling meat like there was no tomorrow.

Zoro was eating and smiling amused. "Heh."

Nami was scolding Luffy. "Eat slower or you'll choke!"

"But its so good Nami!" said Luffy as he gobbled the meat.

Chopper was laughing amused and eating.

Robin quietly ate her food; watching and smiling at her crewmates. She loved her crew very much. She ate her food and went into the kitchen to wash her share of dishes.

She stared out the window and let out a sigh.

-I shouldn't be letting that phone call to me. It's a prank! A cruel prank, that's all it is.-

She wiped her hands and smiled weakly.

All of a sudden a hand wrapped around her waist and covered her mouth. Sea stone handcuffs were placed on her hands.

"Nico Robin." Whispered a voice near her ear.

"I am finally here for you."

Robin turned her head to look at her attacker. No doubt about it, it was Rob Lucci!


	3. Chapter 3

Robin woke up; she was stuck to a bed post with the sea stone handcuffs. Lucci had trapped her there. One hand was free though, so she could reach out with it.

She sat up, sighing in frustration. He had somehow brought her while she was unconscious.

-That man- She glared –He wasn't kidding. Where was he now?- She looked around suspicious. He wasn't here.

- How did he even knock me out? What is he planning to do with me?-

She then heard the sound of a creak and quickly glanced at the door. Rob Lucci stepped inside the room looking as elegant and serious as ever. He was holding a tray of food.

"So you're awake?" he asked as he gently laid the tray of food on the bed.

She glared at him. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"Are you hungry?" he calmly asked

Robin ignored his question and asked "Are you going to return me to the gates of justice again?"

"Are you hungry?" he asked again firmly

"Tch." –I need to get answers from him but how?- wondered Robin. Frustrated she pushed the tray of food over. The food tray fell with a loud crash. The food was spilled all over and the tray broke.

"…." Lucci said nothing and bent down to pick the pieces.

"Answers, Lucci. I need answers."

"I need your help on something." He said quietly as he picked up the food and threw it to the trash.

"Help for what?" asked Robin –Why would someone like him need help from me for something?- she wondered

"Well…" he started as he looked away

"Kalifa decide to leave me for awhile and I need another secretary, someone mature looking, able to process information fast and has a vast knowledge of history." He finished.

Robin blinked surprised. "A secretary?" She repeated astounded. "You kidnapped me so I could be your temporary secretary?!"

Rob Lucci glared at her as if she were insulting him, which she kinda was because there was a vast majority of women who could do the job and kidnapping her just for that really was dumb. He punched the wall, leaving a huge hole there.

"You don't have a choice! Just obey me and you'll survive. You'll have everything you want."

"What about my crew?" asked Robin quietly.

"They'll never find you, it's only temporary. I'll return you when I am done." He walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Robin just sat there surprised. …It was only temporary…that sneaky man would keep his promise right? Her crew would be fine…she just hoped that they would rescue her or that at least they could meet again soon.


End file.
